Kaveh
'''Kaveh '''is a Changeling that takes the form of a pegasus. Description Kaveh is a Changeling however he usually takes on the form of a very tall pegasus with soft yellow fur. His legs fade from white stripes to brown. He has the same marking on the tips of his wings as well. Kaveh's most noticable feature is his big fluffy mane that he is quite proud of. Kaveh has marking beside his eyes in the shade of a semicolon. Kaveh is flamboyant, confident in himself and rigal. He is very stylist and enjoys fashion and makeup. Kaveh will wear and model clothing for Ernesto and Treva. He can be seen wearing feminine clothing, anything with sparkle and the color pink are some of his favorite things. Kaveh has taken upon himself as the group's Papa, the father figure. He adores everyone he considered his "child" and refers to them as his pups. Kaveh is loving, caring and very protective over his children. When in danger Kaveh will go into "mother bear mode" becoming rather vicious and dangerous. Kaveh is referred to as "Papa Floof" because of his role as the Dad friend and his large floof hair. History Kaveh was born a Changeling among the Changeling colony. Despite not being royalty, he grew into a tall adult and never had an interest in joining the military. Fashion and style captured his attention; becoming his passion. Kaveh chose a life as a model, however this was a competive and vicious career to follow among the Changeling world. Kaveh made himself stand out more with his preformances. Being one to enjoy the spotlight, Kaveh became rather famous for his stunning outfits. After the Invasion of Canterlot, Kaveh left with King Skinwalker ending up in the Underground Kingdom. He had always enjoyed pony fashion and their culture. He would take little expeditions into the pony kingdom for inspiration so he was quite familiar with pony kind. He began making forays into various pony cities and towns. However being a Changeling, he still had to hide himself, taking on the form of other ponies so no one would notice he was not one of them, sometimes taking on the form of already famous ponies. Kaveh long for more, however, his fame and popularity in the pony world came from others and he was never happy with hiding himself from the things he enjoyed the most. Pony culture was full of love and friendship, something Kaveh lacked in his life. He found himself taking on the form of other ponies' loved ones to have a taste of what he wanted, even if it was not for him. One day Kaveh took on the form of someone special to a small group of ponies known as Ivory. There he encounter Hush and his friends. Kaveh enjoyed this group and the love they had for "him" and soon he began to take on the role of their friend, however this would not last. He was soon found out but instead of driving him off, Ivory welcomed him into their family. Here he was courted by Hush becoming his mate. Gallery Pictures of Kaveh. KavehxJujuDon'tworry.png|"Don't worry baby" KavehxJujuwing.png|"Everything will be alright" AnijuxKavehHug.png|Hugs make everything better Trivia *Kaveh is fairly gender fluid and acts very feminine; sometimes when he is wearing his more feminine outfits, he is mistakenly referred to as a female. He doesn't seem to mind this at all. *Despite being referred to as Papa Floof, he acts rather motherly towards his children. *Kaveh holds the status of the Watcher, the semicolon represents his ability to see all and how he watches over his children. Category:Changeling characters Category:Ivory members